<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Storming Scary by shoutokosmos (serenesavagery)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394889">Too Storming Scary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesavagery/pseuds/shoutokosmos'>shoutokosmos (serenesavagery)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesavagery/pseuds/shoutokosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adolin faces one problem being the captain of a guard in charge of protecting the Kholins. </p><p>No one is willing to protect Kaladin Kholin- because, get this, the man is apparently too scary to be protected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Storming Scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, men- we've got Moash and Teft in charge of protecting Prince Kaladin-" </p><p>Moash and Teft stiffened, giving each other wary glances. </p><p>Adolin went on announcing until he noticed that Moash and Teft looked very pale. Which happened to be now. </p><p>"Guys, you okay?" Adolin asked, looking concerned. </p><p>Teft and Moash just exchanged another glance. </p><p>"Hey, 'Lin...we just thought- can't <em>you</em> be in charge of watching Prince Kaladin?" Moash asked, smiling nervously. </p><p>Adolin blinked. "Why, what's wrong?" </p><p>Teft slapped Moash's arm. "Nothing. Nothin' son- Moash, you and I are playing a game of towers." </p><p>Moash looked grim. "Winner lucks out." </p><p>Teft nodded, swallowing. </p><p>Adolin frowned. "I can't have you people gossiping like a bunch of old, doddering soldiers. What's up?" </p><p>Teft exhaled, glaring at Moash before looking apologetically at Adolin. "Well, son. We just want to guard someone else." </p><p>Adolin blinked. "Why? What's wrong with protecting Kaladin?" </p><p>Moash and Teft exchanged yet another glance. </p><p>"He's....intimidating." Moash said, finally. </p><p>Adolin stared. "So is Brightlord Dalinar." He said, unimpressed and thereby folding his arms. </p><p>Teft snorted. "Son. Have you seen the prince laugh?" </p><p>Adolin narrowed his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?" </p><p>Moash threw up his hands. "The man doesn't show any emotion and it's storming frightening!" </p><p>Adolin face palmed. "You guys have faced worse than Kaladin Kholin, why on Roshar-" </p><p>"We don't want to guard him and that's it." Teft said, grimly. </p><p>Adolin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine." </p><p> </p><p>Kaladin blinked. "Oh, you're guarding me?" </p><p>Adolin nodded tiredly. "Yeah. Try not to do anything stupid, please. I've had a lot of stupidity from my squad." </p><p>Kaladin looked at him sympathetically. "Ah. Well, you don't have to worry about me doing anything stupid." </p>
<hr/><p>"Drehy is in charge of guarding Prince Kaladin-" </p><p>"Absolutely not." Drehy hissed, narrowing his eyes. </p><p>Adolin looked ready to die. "Come on, Drehy!" </p><p>"Nope." </p>
<hr/><p>"I swear to the Almighty, anyone who refuses this assignment gets a broth made of chull dung. Lopen, you get to guard Prince Kaladin!" Adolin snarled, glaring at everyone. </p><p>Lopen actually whimpered. "Gancho, please spare me." </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Gancho, I'll wet my pants, sure!" </p><p>Adolin pinched the bridge of his nose. Now why did he have to care for his men again? </p><p>Oh, yeah. Because Edgedancers had to be storming <em>caring</em>. </p><p>"Stormwinds, I'll guard him myself." Adolin muttered.</p><p>"So no chull dung broth?" Lopen asked, hopefully. </p><p>Adolin sighed. "No, Lopen." </p>
<hr/><p>"Okay, what's going on?" Adolin asked in surprise, seeing the men furiously play towers against each other like they meant it. </p><p>"You're assigning guard duty today, yes?" Sigzil asked, swallowing when Lopen made a move. </p><p>Adolin frowned. "Yeah. So?" </p><p>"Losers get to guard Prince Kaladin." Rock said from his pot, grinning. </p><p>Adolin threw up his hands. "Oh, come <em>on</em>!" </p><p>Rock held up his ladle. "You don't know that man- when he looks at you, is like him staring at your soul." Rock said, seriously. </p><p>Adolin exhaled. "He's not that bad!" </p><p>Everyone gave him looks ranging from disbelieving to pointed to outright glares. </p><p>Adolin growled. "Fine. Fine, <em>I'll</em> guard him myself!" </p><p>The men cheered. "Drinks!" </p><p>Adolin glared at them. "You all better buy me one." He muttered, rubbing his forehead. </p>
<hr/><p>Kaladin stared. "Are you guarding me today?" </p><p>Adolin twirled his spear a little. "Can't you be grateful you get to look at a very handsome face, princeling?" </p><p>Kaladin snorted. "Well, your face isn't the issue surprisingly-" </p><p>"Excuse you, my face is never the issue." </p><p>Kaladin just went on. "But I'm starting to wonder, are you short staffed on men?" </p><p>Adolin let out a dry chuckle. "Trust me, you don't want to know the answer to that, princeling. Now get into the carriage, you have a maiden to court!" He said, actually waving his spear as if shooing Kaladin inside. </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My writing juices overflowed, especially since I'm writing this giant Shadolin Cinderella AU which is like 7k words at this point, man! </p><p>Figured we could all use a little humor! Also, feel free to share your (hopefully nice) thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>